


A tale of Two Traders

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch is getting used to new neighbors one day Buttercup and Prim interrupt his afternoon nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tale of Two Traders

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch would sit in his backyard for a while in the warm weather, watch the geese, drink and then doze off. It was peaceful until the Everdeens moved next door.

He was sleeping in his lawn chair when he heard one of the geese squawking. He opened his eyes and saw a ferocious small yellow mutt with the bird in his mouth climbing into the Everdeen yard.

He ran over with his knife but the damn thing was too fast. The mutt was heading right towards the youngest Everdeen.

“Prim, run. I’ll take care of it.

Prim gave him a confused look and said. “Buttercup, drop.”

The yellow mutt seemed to shake his head at her.

“Buttercup there is plenty to eat. Drop that bird.

Haymitch watched in astonishment as the mutt complied. Prim immediately picked up the bird and began checking it for wounds.

“Haymitch, I think it’s more scared than hurt. I don’t see any blood but open your gate so I can put it in the pen. I’m afraid it will fly away if I let it go.

He pointed at the yellow monster. “Prim, you shouldn’t be near that. What the hell is it?

“It’s my cat Buttercup.”

“Cat? It looks like….

“Buttercup had a hard start in life but he’s a handsome boy now. Prim said. Aren’t you Sweetie?

Haymitch shook his head convinced he was having some kind of nightmare. “Okay, he’s a handsome boy. I’m going back inside before the man eating squirrels come.

Prim walked over to the gate. “Wait, let me put your bird back. She turned to the mutt. “Buttercup, stay.

Haymitch let her into his yard and she walked over to the dilapidated pen. “Umm I’m not sure your bird won’t fly away this isn’t very secure.

“It’s fine. He’ll stay or he won’t. They aren’t pets they lay eggs.

Prim nodded. “Like my goat Lady, although she has a sturdy pen. I could ask Gale to build you one. I’m sure he’d give you a good deal, if you supplied the wood it would probably only be a few dollars or some meat from the butcher.

“It’s fine Prim. I don’t need a new pen.

“These are a lot of just you. Do you sell the eggs?

“I trade them with Ripper for liquor.

‘Oh, if you want cheese or milk I’d trade you for some of those eggs.

“Why? Isn’t Katniss feeding you enough? He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. “I’m sorry, bad joke. It’s just Katniss can afford to buy you anything you don’t need to trade from your goat.

“No, but she still makes milk and a lot of people around here can use the milk and cheese. People won’t just let me give it to them so…..I have to trade. I trade with Peeta’s father for bread and then I trade with people in the Seam for things I don’t need any more just so they can…eat. It’s just the eggs would be a source of protein and they don’t get that very often.

He nodded. “Prim you can come over and help yourself just leave me half the eggs. Ripper counts on them and I actually do eat breakfast occasionally. 

Prim smiled. “Great do you want milk or cheese?

“Neither, I don’t eat dairy and I’m not trading with you.

Prim rolled her eyes. “Umm I have to tell people I’m giving you something or they will consider it charity, so is it milk or cheese?

Haymitch actually did understand. “I guess milk for coffee.

“Okay. Listen can I ask you something.

“Sure.”

“Do I bother you? I mean every time I come into the yard you run into your house.

“Not every time. Just every time you have friends over.

“Oh, are we too loud or something? 

“No it’s just….

Prim looked over the fence to make sure no one would hear. “It’s just that….Katniss leaves the house whenever I bring friends over. She suddenly has to go hunting or trading and she doesn’t come back until dinner time. I was just wondering.

He sighed. “Prim your friends are all reaping age. Katniss and I are Mentors and we don’t like to be around the kids that we might have to….might have to take to the Capitol.

“Why doesn’t she say that? Prim asked. “I would tell her in advance or…

“She might not even realize it herself. Haymitch said.

Prim nodded and glanced at the pen again. “You really need to get that fixed. If you’re not going to pay Gale I will because they’ll lay more eggs if they….

“Okay, okay. I’ll pay him just work out the details for me.

Prim headed back to her house. “Haymitch, did you have geese when you grew up in the Seam?

He hesitated and then said. “Yeah, not nearly as many but we usually got a couple of eggs a day. The baker paid my mother in bread for the laundry she did and….she persuaded some geese to hang around. Some days the geese ate better than….never mind. You know what it’s like.

“Yeah, I do. That’s why I keep trading.


End file.
